The Head Of My Father
by AgyCullen
Summary: Hace dos meses mi vida era completamente normal, hasta ese día en esa maldita reunion en la que conocí a Edward Cullen 'Mi Dios Del Sexo' eso fue lo que me llevo a convertirme en una perra, su perra...
1. La Reunion

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer yo solo creo las locuras que están por leer, jajaja.

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**1. La**** Reunión**

Soy Isabella Swan. Tengo 14 años y vivo en Nueva York con mis padres, Charlie y Reneé Swan. Justo ahora, estoy alistándome para ir a una estúpida reunión en la empresa en la que trabaja mi papá.

—Isabella, ya es tarde. ¿Podrías apurarte? —parece que Charlie se había dado cuenta de que me estaba retrasando a propósito.

—Ya voy, papá —dije, terminando de subir el cierre de mi falda.

Acompañaría a mi padre a la reunión solo porque él dijo que "no puedo quedarme sola". ¿En serio cree que yo sería capaz de traer a un chico a la casa? ¡Por Dios! Qué poco me conoce, como para pensar eso… ¡DE MÍ! ¡DE SU PROPIA HIJA! ¿Cómo puede dudar?

Entonces, recordé el motivo esos pensamientos. Todo surgió por la culpa del hijo de uno de sus amigos que, al parecer, llevó a una chica a su casa. Cuando su padre llegó, el chico estaba muy feliz, dándole orgasmos a la muchacha.

— ¡ISABELLA! —gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¡SI NO SALES, TUMBARÉ LA PUERTA Y TE SACARÉ A RASTRAS DE AHÍ! ¿ENTIENDES? —de acuerdo, creo que es mejor salir antes de que le dé algo.

Tomé mi bolso y salí de mi habitación. Charlie me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Pasé por su lado y bajé las escaleras, con él pisándome los talones. Al final de la escalera, Reneé nos esperaba para irnos. Volteé mi cuerpo para observar a mi padre.

—Papá, esto no es necesario. Solo piénsalo —hablé, casi en suplica. Él solo me ignoró y caminó hacia la cochera para encender el auto. Suspiré con resignación, sabiendo que Charlie no cambiaría de idea.

Subimos al auto y salimos directo hacia _Los Cullen's_,la estúpida empresa en donde mi padre trabaja. En verdad, no sé cuál es su función ahí. Lo que sí sé, es que es una de las empresas más ricas del país. Todo el mundo respeta mucho a la familia Cullen, la dueña de la compañía. Bueno, si es que podemos llamarlos "familia".

—Llegamos, Bella —susurró mi madre, acariciando mi rodilla para sacarme de mis pensamientos. Suspiré desganada. Quería regresar a casa lo más rápido posible.

Bajamos del auto y la entrada estaba llena de periodistas, esperando que la familia Cullen cometiera el menor error para que ellos pudieran publicarlo como una historia "jugosa".

—Sonríe, Isabella —escuché que me decía Charlie cuando pasamos por ahí. Al llegar a la entrada, se encontraba la familia Cullen, recibiendo a los invitados con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Todos, excepto el muchacho alto y de cabello cobrizo, al que reconocí como Edward Cullen, el heredero de la empresa.

—Buenas noches —saludó el señor Carlisle Cullen, dueño de este imperio.

—Buenas noches —respondieron mis padres. Las miradas de toda la familia Cullen recayeron sobre mí.

—Buenas noches —dije, en un tono casi inaudible. La mirada de Edward Cullen se situó en mis piernas, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la zona de mi escote.

—Ahora lo son —añadió, tomando mi mano y dejando un suave beso, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica pasase por todo mi cuerpo. Separé mi mano de su agarre y seguí caminando.

El salón era amplio y hermoso, las paredes eran de color crema con un fino tapiz color blanco. Un enorme candelabro de cristal se alzaba en el centro de la habitación. Los invitados estaban obnubilados por aquel lugar y la música que acompañaba la escena.

—Bella, cariño, vamos a sentarnos. Hay una mesa libre por allá —dijo mi mamá, señalando una mesa en el rincón del salón que estaba alejada de las demás personas, lo cual me agradaba.

—Bien —respondí secamente.

Tras un largo momento de platicar con mis padres, se pudo oír que el murmullo de las demás mesas se silenciaba al ver a los Cullen subir al escenario.

—Les agradezco a todos por asistir a esta reunión. Aquí están nuestros queridos empleados, sus parejas y sus hijos —habló Carlisle, mirando disimuladamente a Charlie, a pesar de que él no se dio cuenta—. Bueno, esperamos de todo corazón que disfruten de esta hermosa velada —finalizó y bajó del escenario, con su familia siguiéndole de cerca.

Sentí el peso de una mirada sobre mis espaldas. Al voltearme, descubrí que el dueño de aquellos ojos era Edward Cullen. Me sentí algo incómoda, así que le di la espalda nuevamente.

**..::..**

Tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, así que me acerqué a mamá y se lo hice saber.

—Mamá, voy al baño. Vuelvo en unos minutos —ella solo me miró y asintió.

Dejé mi asiento y caminé hasta llegar a un largo pasillo. A la mitad de éste, ya no se escuchaba tanto el bullicio de la fiesta, por lo que suspiré aliviada. Continué mi camino, llegando en pocos minutos a mi destino. Al entrar, estaba vacío y las luces no encendían. No me importó ese detalle, haría mis necesidades a oscuras. Terminé lo que había ido a hacer, saliendo poco después y lavé mis manos. Sentí pasos afuera del baño, seguramente de una señora que estaba esperando su turno. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando a su paso a una figura alta, desgarbada y musculosa. No podía distinguir bien quién era.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunté asustada.

Se acercó lentamente, alumbrando su cara con un encendedor. Su miraba denotaba deseo y lujuria.

—Soy Edward Cullen. Y tú, pequeña, harás lo que yo te diga —musitó, tomándome bruscamente por la cintura. Estampó sus labios contra los míos, besándome de una manera que debería ser ilegal. Sentí frío. Mi blusa y mi sostén no estaban en mi cuerpo. No supe en qué momento había quedado desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Traté de taparme, pero él me tomó de las muñecas y las puso sobre mi cabeza. Vio mis pechos desnudos y de repente sentí miedo por su mirada. Mordió uno de ellos, tan fuerte, que gemí de dolor. Estaba segura de que eso dejaría una marca.

—Por favor, para... me du-e-duele —sentía que las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Entonces, su mano impactó contra mi cara.

—Cállate... —arrancó mi falda, junto con mi ropa interior, pero no lo dejé hacer nada. Lo golpeé en su parte débil y escuché que soltaba un gemido de dolor. Traté de escapar, pero él me lo impidió.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, perra? Esta me la pagarás —gruñó, golpeándome y dejándome inconsciente.

**..::..**

Desperté, sintiéndome desorientada. Estaba en una gran habitación blanca. TODO ahí era de color blanco. En ese momento, escuché que se habría una puerta e instintivamente me giré hacia el origen del sonido. Ahí estaba Edward Cullen, en todo su esplendor, completamente desnudo. Su gran erección era algo completamente impactante. Se acercó a mí con paso felino y me tomó bruscamente de la barbilla. Hasta ese momento, noté que estaba completamente desnuda.

—No creas que se me olvidó lo que me hiciste, pequeña puta —murmuró, dándome una bofetada que me dolió—. Ya tengo pensado tu castigo —añadió, dándome otro bofetón.

Me tomó de la cintura y me dejó levantada frente a él. Me hizo arrodillarme y luego tomó su miembro entre sus manos.

—Chúpalo.

Negué con la cabeza. No pensaba dejar que mis labios tocaran esa cosa, pero al parecer él tenía otra idea. Me sujetó fuerte del cabello y me hizo metérmelo a la boca. Al principio, quise vomitar, pero sabía que si lo hacia él podría hacer algo peor que abofetearme. Sin otra opción, empecé a chupar su pene, subiendo y bajando. Era largo, muy largo… y grueso. Masajeé con mi mano lo que no entraba en mi boca.

— ¡Ahh…! Sigue así, pequeña. Ya casi… ¡Ahh…! —sentí que se tensaba en mi boca y noté que estaba a punto de tener su orgasmo, así que traté de alejarme, pero Edward me tomó fuerte del cabello y me volvió a poner en mi posición anterior—. Quiero que lo tragues todo —escupió.

Sentí cómo se corría en mi boca. Sabía muy raro. Cuando finalmente me soltó, caí al suelo, vomitando esa cosa blanca y espesa.

—Eres muy buena haciendo esto. Lástima vayas a vomitar cada vez que lo hagamos —dijo, tomándome en brazos y poniéndome en la cama.

Se puso sobre mí y empezó a besarme el cuello. Yo solo atiné a mirar al techo, imaginando que estaba al lado de mis padres y no en ese lugar, al lado de ese hombre. Sentí cuando Edward se posicionaba en mi entrada. _"No puedo creer que perderé mi virginidad de esta manera"_, pensé, mientras sentía las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Entró en mi cuerpo de manera dura y salvaje. Experimenté el dolor cuando desgarró la barrera de mi virginidad, provocando un terrible malestar allá abajo. Reprimí un grito de agonía, porque sabía que a eso no le iba a gustar. Edward empezó a entrar y salir de manera animal, y cada embestida era como un latigazo en mi interior, que en estos momentos ardía como el mismísimo infierno.

—E-Edward… p-por favor… pa-para —gimoteé, pero hacía caso omiso a mis palabras y seguía bombeándome duro. Lamió mis pezones y noté que me observaba, quizá para descubrir si yo sentía el mismo placer que él en esos momentos. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que yo no hacía nada, así que se detuvo y me hizo sentarme a horcadas sobre su miembro.

—Empieza —me dijo, pero en verdad no sabía cómo hacer eso. Frustrado, me sujetó de la cintura y me ayudó a introducirse en mi cuerpo, aunque yo no me sentía nada cómoda—. ¡Hazlo! —gruñó, penetrándome con la mirada. Asentí y empecé a moverme lentamente, pero él quería que yo lo hiciera más rápido. Sabía que lo mejor era hacerle caso.

Se movió otra vez para quedar sobre mí y empezó a montarme. Me daba ligeros golpes en la pierna, enganchándose de ella para tomar impulso. Después de unos minutos, sentí un líquido chorreando entre mis muslos y supe que él había tenido su orgasmo. Suspiré aliviada, creyendo que ya había terminado.

—No te emociones, nena, que esta noche apenas comienza —susurró, haciéndome poner en la posición de perrito y me penetró por detrás. Me dolió un poco, aunque no tanto como al principio. Sentía los gemidos de Edward en mi oído. Eran muy sensuales, pero no podía dejarme seducir por eso. Él me estaba violando, y yo…

¡OH, DIOS! Eso se sentía demasiado bien.

—Ahh… —solté un gemido, inconscientemente—. ¡Mmm...! Edward… ahh… —no podía formar una frase coherente.

—Eso, nena. Gime para mí —susurró, embistiendo más rápido y más profundamente. Pude sentir cuando introdujo unos de sus dedos en mi interior y masajeaba mis pliegues sensibles.

— ¡AHH…! ¡EDWARD! —se sentía demasiado bien. Con su otra mano, masajeó uno de mis senos y lamió mi espalda. Estaba tan excitada.

— ¡MMM…! ¡BELLA! —gimió, aumentando la rapidez de sus embestidas—. ¡OH, BELLA, ESTÁS TAN MOJADA, CARIÑO! ¡VENTE PARA MÍ, NENA! —sentí que mis paredes se contraían y tuve un fabuloso orgasmo.

Edward me volteó y abrió mis piernas. Bajó su cabeza y la metió entre ellas. Era de lo más erótico lo que estaba…

¡OH, DIOS MIO, SÍ! Edward pasó su mojada lengua por todo mi sexo.

— ¡Mmm...! —gruñó, bebiendo mis jugos—. Sabes tan bien, nena —volvió a pasar su maravillosa lengua, introduciéndola lo más que podía en mi interior. ¡OH, DIOS MIO, ESTE HOMBRE ERA FABULOSO! Siguió besando, chupando y mordisqueando mi clítoris.

— ¡AHH…! ¡EDWARD! —chillé, teniendo otro orgasmo.

Caí agotada contra las almohadas, dejándome llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Pelea Con Los Cullen

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y yo solo creo las locuras que están por leer, jajaja

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD **

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Gracias por los reviews en el capi anterior :D me hicieron muy feliz :'D

**2. Pelea con los Cullen**

Abrí los ojos y una luz me cegó inmediatamente. Retazos de la noche anterior atacaban mi cabeza: Edward golpeándome, Edward tomándome a la fuerza, Edward y yo teniendo un orgasmo... eran muchas las imágenes que llenaban mi mente.

—Buenos días, Isabella. ¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Te sientes adolorida o algo? —escuché su voz, esa maldita voz que he odiado desde ayer y que probablemente odiaré por el resto de mi vida. Cerré los ojos, haciéndome la dormida, pero mi intento fue nulo ya que me arrancó el cobertor de golpe—. Te pregunté algo, Isabella. ¿Me podrías responder o tendré que sacarte la respuesta a la fuerza? —se acercó—. Créeme, sé muy bien cómo conseguir esa información —me tomó de la barbilla y se acercó a mi rostro.

—No... —dije, antes de que continuara—, estoy bien. No tienes que hacer nada, gracias —me miró a los ojos. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba desnudo—. Estás desnudo... —fue más una afirmación que una pregunta—, vístete.

—Anoche no parecía molestarte. En realidad, gritabas como perra en celo —ese comentario me molestó mucho.

—Escúchame bien. Soy una persona muy pacifica, pero ya me enojé. Que te quede claro que yo no gritaba como perra en celo. Además, tú eras el que estaba disfrutando de mi cuerpo, no al revés —espeté, viéndolo a los ojos. Esos maravillosos ojos que... _¡CONCÉNTRATE, ISABELLA!_ Me dije a mí misma.

— ¿Segura? —esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y fue bajando sus labios hasta la altura de mi cuello—. Qué tal si probamos qué tan débil eres. ¿Te parece? Me encantaría poder explorar más partes de tu delicioso cuerpo... —murmuró, pasando su lengua por todo mi cuello hasta la mandíbula.

—N-no…no —dije, separándolo de mi cuerpo. No quería que lo de anoche se repitiera nunca más.

—Vamos, nena. ¿Por qué no admites que tú también lo disfrutaste? Sería más fácil para ambos, y tal vez este tiempo que llevamos discutiendo nos serviría para hacer cosas más recreativas —ronroneó, moviendo las cejas de manera coqueta.

—Déjame decirte que lo que pasó anoche no se repetirá nunca más. ¿Te quedó claro? —lo miré de manera amenazante, pero no creo haber conseguido mi objetivo.

— ¿Sabes? En lugar de intimidarme, pareces a un gatito que hace berrinches porque no le dan su leche. Sin embargo, yo te daré tu leche de manera gustosa —por un momento mi mirada viajó hacia su miembro, que estaba erecto otra vez. Tragué duro y lo volví a mirar a los ojos. Su mirada era penetrante—. Dime, Isabella, ¿no lo deseas? —susurró, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hacia mi sexo y lo acariciaba. Arqueé mi espalda ante esa deliciosa sensación.

—Mmm... —ronroneé, tratando de formar una palabra coherente, algo que me resultaba imposible en estos momentos—. Ed… Ahh... —solté un fuerte gemido, haciendo que Edward gruñera. Después, dio un ligero golpecito que casi me llevó al borde.

—Isabella... —gimió suavemente. Yo solo atinaba a soltar algunos 'Mmm...' y 'Ahh...', de vez en cuando. Aparentemente, mi boca se había desconectado de mi cerebro.

Cerré los ojos y sentí que Edward me recostaba y se subía sobre mí. Se introdujo en mi interior y empezó a bombear con firmeza. Arqueé la espalda, dándole un buen acceso a mis pechos, los cuales besó y chupó hasta cansarse. Empezó a besar mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios para darme un beso salvaje. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por aplacar la sed del otro. Mordí su labio inferior, haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido. En un momento, inconscientemente rozamos nuestros sexos. Sabía que debía detener este beso, pero eso era imposible.

Sentí que Edward se colocaba en mi entrada. Abrí los ojos de un golpe y lo empujé lo más fuerte que pude, apartándolo lo suficiente como para poder levantarme y cubrirme con el cobertor. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada, igual que la de Edward. Si mis padres supieran lo que acabo de…

Un momento... ¡MIS PADRES! ¡Deben estar muy preocupados! Necesitaba llamarlos y calmarlos, antes de que se volvieran histéricos.

—Tus padres están bien, si eso es lo que estás pensando —pero, ¿cómo…?—. Ellos creen que te fuiste a casa del amigo de tu padre. Creo que se llama... ¿Billy? Bueno, no importa. Así que ahora podemos seguir en lo que nos quedamos —dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia mí. Lo detuve, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

—Edward, por favor —susurré, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

—De eso, nada. Tú eres MI mujer y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo —gruñó, apartando mi mano de su pecho y tomándome de la cintura. Antes de que hiciera otro movimiento, lo aparté de manera brusca.

—¡Basta! No quiero esto. ¿Por qué no puedes entender que esto está mal? ¡Eres un pedófilo! —para cuando terminé la oración, mi voz se había alzado varias octavas.

—Linda, tengo 25 años y tú 14. Soy 11 años mayor que tú, pero a pesar de todo, eres casi tan madura como yo para entender el arte del sexo. ¿O me equivoco?

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo 14? ¿Y cómo supiste mi nombre sin siquiera habernos presentado? —esa era la pregunta del millón.

—Esa información no te la puedo dar. Solo te diré que estoy como loco por tu pequeño cuerpo y que hace tiempo que te observo sin que tú fueras consciente de ello —dijo, dándome un roce de labios y yendo hacia una especie de armario. Cuando salió de ahí, traía puesto un pantalón, aunque seguía con el torso desnudo, y con una camisa en la mano. Me la arrojó casi a la cara—. Ten, póntela.

—No me pondré esto. Seguramente, me queda casi a mitad del muslo —la extendí para enfatizar mi punto.

—Bueno, también tienes la opción de quedarte desnuda. A mí no me molesta —sonrió de manera torcida, restándole importancia.

Le fruncí el ceño y me puse la maldita camisa. Era de botones, lo cual hacía todo más incómodo, pues Edward mantenía la vista fija en mis pechos.

—Vamos a la cocina —dijo, tomando mi mano. La aparté con brusquedad y él me miró como si estuviera buscando algo en mis ojos. Le regresé la mirada de la misma forma, pero solo fue por un momento. Edward apartó los ojos, demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Salimos al pasillo y caminamos hasta llegar a la cocina. Era un enorme lugar, con paredes color amarillo claro y un mesón de mármol. Sinceramente, me encantaba, pues siempre me había gustado cocinar.

—¿Te gusta? —escuché que me preguntaba Edward. Cuando volteé, me veía con diversión. Se acercó a mí y me tomó de la cintura, subiéndome al mesón y colocándose entre mis piernas. Sentía su miembro erecto rozar mi entrada y eso me encantaba—. Dime, Isabella, ¿te gusta? —volvió a preguntar, rozando su pene de manera intencional.

—Ajá... —musité, arqueando mi espalda. Acercó su boca a mi cuello y pasó la lengua hasta llegar a la mandíbula, para después posarse sobre mis labios y rozarlos suavemente. Mordió mi labio inferior, haciendo que gimiera en el acto. Acarició mis pezones por encima de la blusa, consiguiendo que se pusieran duros. Succionó mi labio inferior y sentí cómo me mojaba íntimamente.

—Bella... —gimió sobre mis labios. Yo solo podía gemir y jadear.

Sentimos que se abría una puerta y que alguien gritaba.

— ¡EDWARD! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Secuestraste a la hija de los Swan! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre, maldito idiota?! —parada en el umbral de la puerta, estaba Alice Cullen y detrás de ella TODA su familia.

Debido a la posición tan comprometedora en la que estábamos, me separé rápidamente de Edward y me bajé de la barra. Sin embargo, él entrelazo nuestros dedos. Traté de quitarlos, pero me miró de una manera que me dio miedo, así que me quedé tranquila.

—Alice tiene razón, Edward. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso? —dijo Carlisle—. Es más, Alice la llevará de vuelta con sus padres —añadió, completamente serio.

— ¡NO SE LA LLEVARÁN! —gritó Edward, tensando su mandíbula—. ¡BELLA ES MI MUJER! —gritó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

Toda la familia Cullen me miraba en silencio, provocando que me sonrojara. Emmett se acercó a Edward y le dio un puñetazo que hizo que le sangrara la nariz.

— ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN MALDITO COMO PARA HABERLE HECHO ESO! —le gritó Emmett a Edward, quien estaba sangrando en el suelo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, hermano—le dijo Edward. Emmett lo miró, perplejo.

— ¿Hermano? No, Edward, yo NO soy tu hermano —gruñó, mirándolo con decepción. Esme se acercó a Edward, contemplándolo igual de decepcionada.

—Madre, tu no… —Edward no pudo terminar la frase, pues ella lo interrumpió.

—Estoy… triste. Jamás te diría que estoy decepcionada, porque eres mi hijo y te amo. No obstante, sí estoy triste, porque esperaba mucho más de ti —susurró, mientras una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla. Me partió el corazón ver llorar a Esme.

—Edward… No nos llevaremos a Isabella, si eso es lo que quieres. Solo te pido que recapacites y que la liberes a voluntad propia, hijo —intervino nuevamente Carlisle, palmeando su hombro y saliendo de la cocina, abrazando a Esme.

¿Qué tal me quedó el capi? Espero que les haya gustado. Decidí no ponerle mucho lemmon. Eso lo dejaremos para el capi 4 o para el final del 3.

Besos, se les quiere.


	3. Edward y Tanya

**Capítulo beteado por**Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**,**Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo poseo las locuras que están por leer.**

**Bella**

Los Cullen se fueron y Edward aún estaba en el suelo, así que lo ayudé a levantarse. Sentí pena por él, luego de ver así a Esme y verlo pelear con su hermano; seguramente era algo duro, y entendía que debía sentirse muy mal.

— ¿Dónde está el botiquín de primeros auxilios? —le pregunté, después de ver que su herida seguía sangrando. Sin embargo, no era tan grave, solo había que desinfectarla. No obstante, se apartó de mí, caminó hacia la sala, tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa, dejándome sola.

Volví a la habitación y decidí que tomaría una ducha. Me sentía totalmente pegajosa. Cuando entré al baño, descubrí que era del tamaño de mi antigua habitación. No era algo que me sorprendiera, ya me había acostumbrado a todo lo que había en la casa. Un baño grande no era de cuidado.

Fui hacia la tina y me preparé un baño de burbujas. Me quité la camisa de Edward y entré al agua tibia, sintiendo instantáneamente que mis músculos se relajaban. ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mí? Siempre fui una buena persona, o al menos eso creía. Iba a la Iglesia cada vez que podía y leía la Biblia todas las noches antes de irme a dormir. Definitivamente, el universo estaba en contra mía. Todo apuntaba a que siempre me tenían que pasar las cosas malas. Tal vez había algo muy malo en mi vida pasada y lo estaba pagando con esto. Tomando la esponja que estaba a un lado, empecé a limpiar mi cuerpo con suavidad. La simple caricia de la esponja me era reconfortante, haciéndome olvidar por un minuto lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Por supuesto, lo bueno siempre tiene que acabar. En el momento en que llegué a la zona de mis pechos, noté la marca que me había hecho Edward. El contorno de sus dientes era visible y estaba morada. Al instante, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Perdí mi castidad con un hombre que apenas conocía y que ni siquiera me dejó un recuerdo memorable de esa noche. Todo fue salvaje, en ningún momento fue dulce conmigo y me arrepentía profundamente el haberme entregado al final.

Sí, lo admito. Admito que yo también participé. A pesar de todo, había gemido y jadeado por él. Había gritado su nombre como una puta y había cedido a sus encantos. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Me sentía tan sucia de solo recordarlo.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, las lágrimas salieron sin parar. Había perdido mi inocencia con un hombre que ni siquiera me amaba, que me golpeó y mordió a su placer y que disfrutó verme llorar mientras me tomaba. Me obligó a darle sexo oral y me hizo beber de él. Simplemente, ya no había nada de inocencia en mi cuerpo y eso me dolía hasta el alma. Sin embargo, me hice una promesa a mí misma: desde ese momento, lucharía contra el deseo y la lujuria que habitaba en mí y no volvería a caer ante esa la bestia. No me rendiría ante ese dragón, que solo me había dado dolor. Trataría de luchar contra él y no dejaría que me tocara. Ya era demasiado y no lo soportaba.

Me adentré en el agua, tratando de perder la razón allí dentro. No obstante, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que salir del agua y enfrentarme al dragón de ojos verdes. Terminé de salir de la tina y me envolví en una toalla, caminando hacia la cama, toda mojada. Luego de tanto llorar, me sumí en la inconsciencia.

**..::..**

Alcohol, perfume barato y cigarrillo era la mezcla de olores que entraban por mi nariz. Abrí los ojos y vi que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Se escuchaban gritos y gemidos desde la sala, así que me levanté y acomodé la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, saliendo para saber qué era lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, lo que no me esperaba era ver a una chica de cabello rubio cereza, cabalgando a Edward como una posesa y que éste estuviera gimiendo, debajo de ella.

No sé por qué razón esta imagen me partió el corazón y salí corriendo de allí. ¿Qué me pasaba? No había razón para que me pusiera triste. Al contrario, debería alegrarme de que tuviera a otra zorra con la cual revolcarse. Eso significaba que me llevaría con mis padres mucho antes de lo esperado. Cuando los gemidos cesaron, creí que lo más conveniente era salir a ver.

Por supuesto, estaba equivocada.

Edward estaba acomodando a la zorra (desconocía su verdadero nombre, y realmente no me importaba saberlo) para penetrarla por detrás. Me escondí en un muro y vi cómo entraba en ella, de manera salvaje, y la hacía sostenerse del sofá. Empezaron de manera lenta, pero las embestidas fueron subiendo de ritmo, al igual que los gritos de la putita y del dragón. Edward cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un signo de obvio placer.

No podía seguir viendo esto. Me provocaba arcadas, así que corrí al baño más cercano y descargué mi estómago, tanto lo que tenía como lo que no tenía también. Cuando terminé, me quedé sentada a un lado del inodoro, esperando a que el color volviera a mi cara. Seguramente, en estos momentos estaba más pálida que un fantasma. Una vez que me sentí lo suficientemente calmada, física y mentalmente, me levanté del suelo y enjuagué mi boca. Salí del baño, con la intención de ir a la habitación, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo y volví a ver qué estaba haciendo Edward con su amante. Cuando asomé la cabeza, la chica me vio y sonrió malévolamente.

— ¿Así que ella es la pequeña zorrita que tienes arrimada, Eddie? —su voz era horriblemente chillona, por lo que no pude evitar tapar mis oídos.

—Tanya, solo vístete y vete. No estoy para tus juegos. Ahora, necesito hablar con Isabella —le dijo Edward, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Está bien, como quieras. Nos vemos, amorcito —respondió, acercándose a Edward y dándole un beso en los labios. Un beso que, por cierto, él no hizo intento de esquivar.

Luego de que la golfa saliera del departamento, me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la habitación, pero la mano de Edward me detuvo.

— ¿No sabes que es de mala educación darle la espalda a las personas? —me preguntó al oído. Su aliento, que antes me habría provocado un estremecimiento, ahora lo único que hacía era causarme asco.

—Sí, tal vez lo escuché por ahí. ¿A ti no te dijeron que es de mala educación tener sexo con alguien, cuando la persona a la que violaste la noche anterior está en una habitación cercana? —le pregunté de manera retórica, arqueando una ceja. Frunció el ceño, pero lo ignoré y volví a girarme para seguir caminando.

— ¿No vas a preguntar quién es ella? —lo escuché decir a mis espaldas. Me detuve en seco y me volví hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡No! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo no les pregunto cosas a las personas que no significan nada para mí —me miró sin entender—. Tú no tienes un significado sentimental para mí, por eso me importa una mierda si te atropella un auto o el nombre de las putas con las que te acuestas. ¿Te quedó claro? —grité.

Me fui a la habitación y azoté la puerta. No soportaba estar ni un minuto más con él. Simplemente, no soportaba estar con una persona tan irritante como Edward Cullen.

**..::..**

¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Muy intenso? Si ustedes supieran de mi odio hacia Tanya, estarían más que impresionadas, jeje. Agradezco sus reviews, alertas y favoritos :D Si tienen alguna duda, se las responderé por un PM.

Besos…


	4. Descubriendo el corazón de Edward

Capítulo beteado porCarla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**,**Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie Meyer**. Yo solo poseo las locuras que están por leer.

**4. Edward… ¿triste?**

Entré a la habitación y cerré la puerta, tan fuerte que hasta tembló. Edward se esmeraba en hacerme enojar. ¡LO ODIABA! Pero no permitiría que me tocara. ¡NO, SEÑOR! No pensaba caer en sus redes de nuevo.

— ¡Isabella! Abre la puerta… ¡AHORA! —gritó desde afuera.

— ¿Por qué no vas y te sigues acostando con tus putas? ¡No te interrumpiré, lo prometo!—grité, con toda la rabia que sentía. No podía creer lo poco hombre que era para venir después de acostarse con esa mujer.

—Déjame explicarte, hermosa.

¡¿Discúlpame?! ¡¿Te acuestas con otra mujer, en mis narices, y me dices que me quieres explicar?!

— ¿Qué me vas a explicar, Cullen? ¿Las posiciones que hicieron? —inquirí con sarcasmo—. Me das asco, eres un hombre sin corazón.

—No, Bella… —intentó defenderse.

—Solo déjame ir, Edward. Sigo sin entender qué papel ocupo aquí. ¿Quieres que siga viendo cómo te revuelcas con todas esas putas? —sollocé—. Quiero volver a mi vida, con mis padres y amigos… —me estaba desahogando por todo.

— ¡NO! —gritó, del otro lado de la puerta, derrumbándola de una patada—. ¡TÚ ERES MI MUJER! ¡TE HICE MIA! ¡ME…!

—Ni se te ocurra decir que te pertenezco, porque bien sabes que no es cierto —gruñí, llorando de la rabia—. No soy un objeto. Soy una persona que siente, igual que tu. Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Tú no tienes sentimientos! Eres de plástico, duro y frío plástico. No tienes corazón, Cullen. ¡POR ESO, TU PROPIA MADRE TE ODIA!

Sabía que él estaba molesto. Sin embargo, en lugar de golpearme, me abrazó. ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! ¿Por qué me abrazaba?

—Lo siento, Isabella —esto tenía que ser una broma—. Tienes razón. Mi propia madre me odia —sentí que algo húmedo corría por mi hombro y, en ese momento, me di cuenta de que Edward estaba llorando—. Perdóname —sollozó sobre mi hombro, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello levemente y con cierta torpeza.

Estuvimos un rato sin cruzar palabra, hasta que sentí que empezaba a repartir besos por mi cuello.

—Edward, no…

—Por favor, Bella, solo esta noche. Te prometo que… —se quedó callado por un momento, como considerando lo que iba a decir—. Te prometo que te llevaré con tus padres en cuanto amanezca —dijo, con algo de dolor en la voz.

No podía creerlo. ¡Mi boleto de salida estaba justo frente a mí! Bueno… al mal paso, darle prisa.

Lo besé de manera rápida y furiosa. No obstante, cuando empecé a desabotonar su camisa, me alejó y me lanzó una mirada cristalina.

—No quiero ser rudo esta vez —susurró, desabotonando su camisa y quitándome lo que yo tenía puesto, para después depositarme con suavidad en la cama—. Esta vez, quiero hacer las cosas bien —me regaló una sonrisa torcida.

Estaba confundida. Tal vez Edward estaba drogado… eso era lo más lógico que se me ocurría, porque simplemente no podía creer lo que sucedía frente a mí.

Edward me besó con suavidad y delineó mis labios con su lengua, pidiéndome permiso para invadir mi boca. Tocó cada rincón, como si fuese la primera vez que la besara. Se alejó un poco para contemplar mi cuerpo con admiración. Era extraño que me viera así, pues ya había visto mi cuerpo desnudo más de una vez.

Besó mi cuello con suavidad y sus labios eran como la caricia de una pluma. Bajó hacia mis pechos y chupó mi pezón como si su vida dependiera de eso. Gemía sin parar y entendí que él planeaba que esta noche no fuera para él, sino para mí. Edward quería que yo me quedase a su lado.

Masajeó mi otro pecho y pellizcó mi pezón, mientras la otra mano seguía bajando hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Acarició mi clítoris con el pulgar y luego hundió sus dedos en mi cavidad, hurgando hasta encontrar mi punto G, el cual acarició un rato hasta que mis paredes se contrajeron y tuve un delicioso orgasmo. Edward se levantó y se bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior, deteniéndose para pedir mi aprobación. Asentí, esperando que fuese igual de dulce que hace unos momentos.

Se volvió a posicionar sobre mí, entrando lentamente en mi cuerpo. Empezó a mecerse suavemente, supongo que para no hacerme daño.

—Más rápido, Edward —le pedí, ya que no soportaba que fuese tan lento. El ritmo de sus embestidas aumentó, haciendo que nos corriéramos una y otra vez esa noche.

**Nota de autor:**

Mis chicas, sé que los capítulos son cortos y estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar, pero tengo demasiadas historias y estoy empezando una nueva con Karu Swan (tal vez algunas la conozcan por su historia de 'Sexy Ice'). En fin, ya sé que tardo, pero tengo un grupo en facebook, así que envíenme la solicitud a mi facebook personal 'Agy Cullen' y yo las uno al grupo :D No van a encontrar el grupo en otra parte porque es 'secreto' y solo los miembros pueden ver lo que contiene ;)

Aquí les dejo un adelanto de mi nueva historia, la cual van a tener el gusto de leer en mi blog **www amanecersoloelcomienzo blogspot com **(solo agreguen un punto en lugar de los espacios):

**..::..**

_Esta es la parte que escribió Karu:_

Así que dejará todo planeado para la negociación de las obras requeridas.

Sentí un golpe fuerte que provenía del segundo piso de la casa. Esperé un segundo, para identificar de qué se trataba, y el sonido volvió a repetirse. Solo podía tratarse de ella: mi hermana pequeña. Subí escalón a escalón, buscando la paciencia en mí —realmente, a veces quería darle una buena paliza para que dejara de cometer estupidez tras estupidez—, y mientras me iba aproximando a su cuarto, temía en encontrarme con alguna sorpresa que me asustara o me resultara desagradable. Sin embargo, cuando entré a la habitación, me vi en medio de un total desorden y a mi hermana metida en medio de sus ropas, dentro de su gran armario.

_Y esta es la mía:_

Solté una risita tonta al recordar lo que le hice en uno de los estrenos de _Twilight_. Estaba esperando a que Robert pasara y, cuando lo hizo, me puse detrás de él. Cuando me vio, se asustó al principio, pero después me sonrió. Mi hermana pasó la mayor vergüenza de todas, mientras que yo… el mejor momento de mi vida.

**..::..**

Recuerden que es solo un adelanto. Para leer más, las invito a pasar al blog…

Me despido,

_**Agy Cullen**_


	5. Libre y… ¿Embarazada?

Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**, el resto es de mi total autoría.

Capítulo beteado porCarla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**,**Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**5. Libre y… ****¿Embarazada?**

Sentía que alguien repartía dulces y pequeños besos por mi cuello. Aún podía recordar aquella noche, la dulzura de Edward y la promesa de salir de ahí.

—_Lo siento, Isabella —esto tenía que ser una broma—. Tienes razón. Mi propia madre me odia —sentí que algo húmedo corría por mi hombro y, en ese momento, me di cuenta de que Edward estaba llorando—. Perdóname —sollozó sobre mi hombro, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello levemente y con cierta torpeza._

_Estuvimos un rato sin cruzar palabra, hasta que sentí que empezaba a repartir besos por mi cuello._

—_Edward, no…_

—_Por favor, Bella, solo esta noche. Te prometo que… —se quedó callado por un momento, como considerando lo que iba a decir—. Te prometo que te llevaré con tus padres en cuanto amanezca —dijo, con algo de dolor en la voz._

Sin embargo, ya habían pasado muchos días desde entonces. Solo esperaba que cumpliera con su palabra, porque…

Ni siquiera pude terminar esa idea, cuando unas náuseas horribles golpearon mi estómago. Me levanté corriendo para llegar al baño y descargué todo lo que tenía guardado. Bueno, lo poco que tenía, mejor dicho, pues no había comido casi nada desde que llegué.

Edward sostenía mi cabello mientras vomitaba hasta la primera papilla. Una vez que me detuve, me levanté del suelo y me enjuagué la boca. Sentía la mirada de Edward en mi espalda, pero traté de ignorarlo lo mejor que pude. Volví a la habitación y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda, así que me envolví en las sabanas y esperé a que Edward regresara. En cuanto entró al cuarto, se formó un silencio incómodo entre ambos, hasta que él decidió romperlo.

—Llamaré al doctor para que venga a revisarte antes de… llevarte con tus padres —puntualizó, aunque lo último lo dijo con bastante pesar. No obstante, me limité a asentir y me recosté de nuevo.

Edward entró al armario y salió vistiendo una simple camisa blanca y unos bermudas negros. En sus manos llevaba un bóxer y una camisa que era de una talla más grande que la que normalmente usaba; me entregó las prendas y las acepté con un poco de recelo. Apenas salió de la habitación, me lo puse y me senté en la cama a meditar un poco la posible razón de mi malestar, sin éxito alguno.

Decidí ir a la cocina por algo de comer, y busqué lo necesario para preparar pollo frito. Cuando tuve todo listo, fui de nuevo al refrigerador por un poco de jugo de naranja, antes de sentarme a comer. Sin exagerar, sentía como si no hubiera recibido alimento en meses. Tenía tanta hambre que lo devoré todo en menos de quince minutos. No me atraganté de puro milagro.

Me concentré nuevamente en mi regreso con mis padres. Según el pequeño calendario que estaba en la cocina, ya habían transcurrido casi tres semanas desde la última vez que los había visto. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? ¡Cuántas cosas habían sucedido entre nosotros!

**..::..**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Edward había salido y no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir, pero, para mi sorpresa, Edward ya estaba en la puerta, atendiendo al que supuse que era mi doctor.

—Pasemos a la habitación, señor. Así la señorita estará más cómoda _—_le indicó el doctor con una sonrisa tensa. Poco después se presentó como Jackson Seville.

Después de cruzar el umbral del cuarto, el doctor Seville le pidió a Edward que permaneciera afuera y él le obedeció de inmediato, no sin antes enviarme una mirada de… ¿preocupación?

El doctor me atendió de forma rápida y eficaz, y me dijo que todo estaba bien y mis náuseas se debían a algún alimento que me había sentado mal. Aunque me alegraba no estar enferma, mi tranquilidad se vino abajo cuando el doctor se puso serio.

—Bella, ¿cuándo fue tu último periodo? —saqué las cuentas y me di cuenta de que estaba retrasada. Mi periodo debió haber llegado hacía una semana—. ¿Bella? —repitió, sacándome de mis pensamientos y esperando mi respuesta.

—Hace poco más de un mes y debió haber llegado la semana pasada —el doctor se quedó pensativo por un momento.

—Isabella, ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales con Edward, sin protección? —me sonrojé y asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Y tu periodo es regular? —asentí nuevamente—. Bueno, Bella, me temo que eso implica que puedes estar embarazada. Pero, para estar completamente seguro, necesito que te realices esta prueba casera, e igualmente necesito que te hagas un análisis de sangre, para confirmarlo.

Tardé cinco segundos en reaccionar y tomar la cajita que me estaba entregando, con una prueba de embarazo, de esas que consigues en las farmacias. Al menos me ahorraba el bochorno de tener que comprarla por mi cuenta.

El doctor Seville se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes tenía que pedirle que no le dijera nada a Edward, así que corrí por el pasillo hasta alcanzarlo.

—Doctor, usted… ¿podría guardar este secreto? —rogué—. Sé que Edward tiene derecho de saberlo, pero… —me interrumpió.

—Tranquila, Bella —sonrió.

Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era el doctor Seville. Tenía el cabello castaño, ojos azules y era alto, como Edward. Debía tener unos 26 o 27 años.

—No le diré nada —continuó, tendiéndome una tarjeta con sus datos—. Ten. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme.

—Muchas gracias, doctor Seville —le sonreí con alivio.

—Llámame Jackson —me guiñó el ojo—. Después de todo, ese es mi nombre.

Nos despedimos, regresé al cuarto y cerré la puerta con seguro para que Edward no entrara. Tomé la inofensiva cajita entre mis manos y fui corriendo al baño. Seguí las instrucciones, tal y como estaban escritas, y esperé los cinco minutos que decía que se necesitaban. En cierto punto, vi con horror que intentaban abrir la puerta. Sabía que era Edward, así escondí la prueba de embarazo en uno de los cajones del baño y le abrí.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Jackson se fue y no me dijo nada —preguntó confundido.

—Ehm… estoy bien. No voy a morir, tranquilo —dije, tratando de bajar un poco la tensión en el ambiente. Edward solo me miró y sonrió sarcástico.

—Bueno, ponte esto —me tendió la bolsa que llevaba en las manos. Suspiró profundamente—. Hoy debo llevarte con tus padres. Creo que ya he pospuesto mucho esto.

—Creí que ya no lo harías —susurré.

—Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que, si pasabas más tiempo conmigo, decidieras quedarte aquí —dibujó una sonrisa triste—. Pero veo que no has cambiado de parecer, así que lo mejor es ya no aplazarlo más.

—De acuerdo. Estaré lista en unos minutos —asintió y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, corrí a ponerle el seguro y fui al baño a buscar la prueba de embarazo. Tenía dos rayitas verticales, lo que significaba que… estaba embarazada de Edward Cullen.

Sollocé, sin poder evitarlo. Estaba embarazada del mismo hombre que me había "violado" y que me había arrebatado la virginidad. Las lágrimas brotaban sin parar. No obstante, debía controlarme. No podía dejar que Edward me viera así.

Abrí la ducha y me metí en ella, dándome un baño rápido, solo para refrescar mi cuerpo. Después de secarme, rebusqué en la bolsa que Edward me había traído y saqué unos vaqueros, una blusa blanca y unas zapatillas negras. Cepillé mi cabello y dejé que se secara naturalmente. Una vez lista, tomé la prueba de embarazo, la envolví muy bien con papel sanitario para evitar que Edward pudiera encontrarse con ella, y la tiré en el cesto de la basura.

Al llegar a la sala, encontré a Edward sentado, con los codos apoyados en los muslos y sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza. Me aclaré la garganta para atraer su atención.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie. Asentí y me dirigí a la puerta mientras él tomaba las llaves.

Todo el trayecto me la pasé mirando por la ventana. Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de mi casa, suspirando con fuerza antes de hablar.

—Ya llegamos —susurró con pesar. Me giré a verlo y me di cuenta que evitaba mi mirada.

—Sí, bueno… ya debo irme —respondí quedito.

Sin embargo, antes de que mi mano se acercara para abrir la puerta, Edward se giró hacia mí, tomándome de la nuca, y me besó con mucha dulzura, como si fuese la última vez que lo haría, lo cual era lo más seguro. Cuando nos separamos, unió nuestras frentes y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Cuídate mucho, Bella. Lo siento —dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

Me bajé del auto y caminé hasta mi casa. Contemplé su auto, perdiéndose calle abajo, y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ahora estaba libre, pero había algo que me complicaba las cosas… un _**bebé.**_

_**.:::.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció esto? ¿No se lo esperaban? ¿O si? Déjenme sus comentarios, me gustaría saber su opinión :D **_

_**Besos *3***_

_**Agy Cullen**_


	6. Cancelada

Chicas, estuve tratando de escribir pero siempre llegaba hasta la mitad de una pagina y me bloqueaba así que tome la decisión de cancelar las historias hasta nuevo aviso...

Además de que estoy empezando mi historia original y me llegan solo ideas para esa historia :/ créanme, no quiero, pero no encuentro remedio para esto...

Lamento mucho si las decepcione :(

Si quieren pasar a leer mi historia original estará publicada en:: musasalanochecer . blogspot (sin espacios)


End file.
